


Moving Along

by frickyouralmonds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, this is the first time i didn't include any smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickyouralmonds/pseuds/frickyouralmonds
Summary: Luke misses Calum, so of course he finds a way to bring his Maori boy back.





	Moving Along

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Moving Along by 5sos
> 
> you can find me at frickyouralmonds.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback is always appreciated !!

// Been thinking about you lots, lately  
Have you been eating breakfast alone like me? //

Luke finds himself wandering down towards the hotel breakfast downstairs. He grabs his food hastily, not ready to face the day at all. He sets his stuff down on the table, wondering if he really needs to put on a brave face today and continue on with the day. He would much rather just walk back upstairs and crawl back into his cozy bed. 

He realizes that the rest of the boys would be let down if he didn’t pull through. Even though the Maori boy causes pain, he realizes he must do what is best for both of them. Luke is pulled away from his thoughts when he notices all the couples around him at breakfast. He hadn’t eaten breakfast alone in what seemed like years. It was a foreign feeling, sitting in silence while the world just passes you by. He hadn’t expected it to feel like this. He thought he was doing just fine on his own but apparently the world had other ideas. 

Luke stands up, collecting his trash and throwing it in the bin. He’s seen enough of these couples for today. It makes him physically sick to see other people happy like that when he can’t have the only person he has ever wanted. He used to feel like that when he was with his boy. He misses that. He hates eating breakfast alone. 

He decides against his better judgement and makes his way back to his room, accepting that a nap is what he needs right now. 

//Been thinking about you lots, lately  
Have you been feeling empty beds just like me? //

Luke wakes up, reaching to his right for the warm body that used to reside there. Luke feels sweaty and gross, like most would after an awful dream. He needed his boy to calm him down and make him feel better. The sadness that follows this realization is like no other.

He can’t help but wonder if Calum feels the same. They haven’t spoken in a week or so, ever since their small break began. That’s the night that Luke made the worst mistake of his life. He had no one to blame but himself for the empty bed beside him. He misses him with every fiber of his being.

He can’t handle it anymore, he has to do something about it.

// Is it wrong if I ask you to come over?  
Is it wrong if I tell ya that I love ya?  
Even though I'd never do it when I'm sober  
Is it wrong? So wrong //

Luke grabs his phone, nearly dialing that so familiar number. He realizes that he needs some liquid courage before he can do this. He reaches into the mini fridge, finding a few mini bottles of liquor. Even if it couldn’t fix anything in their relationship, at least he could feel good about his fucked up decisions for a while. Luke drank 2 of the 5 bottle he found, hoping it was enough to give him what he needed. 

Luke reached for his phone again, mentally preparing himself to dial the number. He dials, putting the phone up to his ear. It rings a few times before the beautiful voice on the other end of the line can be heard. 

“What do you need?”, Calum asked confusedly. 

“Can you come over to my room?, Luke asks anxiously. The liquor was nice but it wasn’t quite enough to do the trick. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few”, Calum mumbles. The line goes dead. 

Luke knows he’s gonna need more alcohol if he’s gonna handle being in the same room as the Maori boy. He reaches back into the mini fridge, downing anther 2 small bottles. He feels a lot better after the last bottle. He knows he can face Calum. 

Calum finds himself wandering down the hall to Luke’s room. He can’t believe he actually said yes. He knocks lightly on Luke’s door. Luke swings it open, pulling Calum in by his hips. 

“I know you’re made at me but I’m sad and I need a friend.”, Luke grins into Calum’s neck. 

Calum can smell it on him, he’s too far gone to even be able to understand what he’s doing. He honestly pities Luke, He can feel Luke gripping tighter onto his smaller frame. He faintly hears Luke mumble something into his shoulder but he can’t tell what he said. Calum pulls Luke’s head back by his hair, something he knows turns Luke on. This is when Calum is shocked by the words that fall from Luke’s lips. 

“I love you”, is all he says, sheepishly shoving his head back into Calum’s neck. Calum can feel his deep breathing against his throat followed by a mumbled, “Cuddle?”

 

Even though he should be angry, Calum can’t help but want the physical contact he hasn’t gotten in the last week. He wraps his arms tightly around Luke’s middle. He pulls Luke back towards the bed, allowing him to be the big spoon. Calum just lets it happen, not having the strength to stop it from happening. 

// I know I’m the stupid one who ended itAnd now I'm the stupid one regretting itIt took me a couple drinks to admit itI know I’m the stupid one //

“I know it’s my fault that you hate me now. That wasn’t my intention, I just wanted everyone to be happy. I regret that night, I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms again” Luke slurs, the alcohol definitely doing its job now. Calum can’t help but feel a tug in his heart by those words, 

Although he would never admit it, Calum misses Luke. Luke had been his best friend and boyfriend for the past 3 years. How was he supposed to move on so fast? He knows Luke would never feel this way sober. But Calum still holds onto this hope that maybe Luke means what he says while wasted. Luke had been his first for everything, he was too attached to just let this chance go. Calum runs his hands through Luke’s hair, pulling him in closer.

“I know baby, I know. Just go to sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Calum whispered. 

 

Next morning  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Luke wakes up the feeling of a warm body next to him. He had missed Calum’s presence. Nothing had been the same since that day, up until now. He couldn’t quite recall what he said last night but whatever it was, got his boy back. He would have to thank whatever saint put alcohol in the hotels mini fridge.

Luke reaches over, brushing his fingers through Calum’s unruly curls. He can feel Calum move closer, probably for the presence of another being. 

“Cali, I wanna talk about us.” Luke frowned, looking down at the boy who was clearly fake sleeping. 

Calum was enjoying this time too much to let Luke run this. It was the only contact he had in the last week. “Can’t we just talk later? I don’t wanna leave yet.”, Calum frowned. 

“Why would I make you leave?”, Luke questioned. 

Calum frowned, “Last night you told me you loved me. You apologized to me. You and I both know you weren’t sober. We both also know that sober Luke and drunk Luke are two very different people.” 

Luke pouted, “I meant what I said, I just couldn’t say it without a little help>”  
“So you really want this? You need to know this is what you want cause if it’s not, I’m gone.” 

Luke knew this is what he wanted. He had spent his week in hell wishing that he could have his boy back, there is no way he’s gonna let him go now. 

“I do love you. I do want you. I was stupid for what I did. You deserve someone so much better than me.” Luke pulled Calum into his chest, smelling the vanilla scented shampoo in Calum’s hair. 

 

Luke may have made a major mistake, but he was happy to have a boy that would never give up on him.


End file.
